Super Bubby 12: Greek Island
Plot Bubby is bored when Doccy and Clyde have fun watching movies. Bubby sees JJ in her room. Bubby fails to get JJ to come out more often, so declares to her family and Lex, Natasha and Pumpkin that they're going on holidays; the plan may also fix some Lex and Natasha disputes. Upon arriving at Greek Island, the cats learn it is a 'Greece-based theme park'. After watching a wrestling match between a young famous cat and an older rookie, dubbed Catcules, the two families stay in the Greek Island Manor Hotel. That night, Bubby is awoken by brief screams. Bubby breaks into the basement to find Greg torturing a tourist who Bubby nicknames Tabbyette. Bubby saves her and they flee to the outside. Tabbyette refuses to reveal her name, and says that she was kidnapped by Greg, who plans to reveal that Greek monsters are real in another dimension to the world. The next day, Bubby, Tabbyette, Doccy, Lex and Natasha plan on how to deal with the situation while the kids explore the island. The adults plan to find Greg and throw him off the island. Bubby puts Doccy in charge of the kids, and they go swimming with fake Sirens. Bubby, Lex, Natasha and Tabbyette search the hotel, finding not a trace of Greg. Fortunately, Milly is sighted on the island, and reveals that Greg has somehow made a lair in the hotel's attic. Bubby, Lex, Natasha and Tabbyette break into the attic, but Greg isn't there. Finding a portal, they look outside and notice Greg is coming, with a large sack. Hiding as Greg returns, the adults realise Greg has kidnapped Catcules. As Greg prepares to kill him, Tabbyette knocks Greg out with a guitar. They free Catcules, but accidentally activate the portal thing. Greg wakes up and everyone but Bubby runs off. Bubby and Greg have a battle as the Minotaur arrives from the Mythology Dimension. Lex, Natasha, Tabbyette and Catcules warn Doccy, Milly and the kids, who all freak out and make a scene. The Minotaur gets on the roof of the hotel and roars, witnessed by various tourists. It falls through the roof, however, squashing Greg. Bubby sends the Minotaur back through the portal, and when police come, Bubby takes the portal and flees. The cats are proud of Milly as she declares that she's done with Greg on the beach. Greg suddenly and unexpectedly appears and tries to stab Catcules. Tabbyette, however, stabs Greg in the leg herself, enraged. She then reveals her real name; Lucy. The cats return to the hotel to pack for leaving, with Lucy and Catcules planning to go back with them. The following morning, Milly visits, with startling news; Greg is out of hospital. Greg approaches from behind her and kills her. Revealed as a bigger threat than ever before, Greg escapes. Later, the cats hold a funeral for Milly on Adam Island. Catcules starts building a second storey to the Zeus home, and is caught, by none other than Clyde, making out with Lucy. Sequel Super Bubby 13: Summer Island Category:Super Bubby books